After All is Said and Done
by karone-sakura
Summary: Its after they get there new armors and Ryo is depressed. He doesn't know what to live for after his friends have all but forgotten him. Will running away help? NO PAIRINGS!


**_After All is Said and Done _**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ronin Warriors. If I did Ryo would be all mine. _cackles _

_

* * *

_

_Summary: Its after they get there new armors and Ryo is depressed. He doesn't know what to live for after his friends have all but forgotten him. Will running away help? NO PAIRINGS!_

_

* * *

_

I was surprised how little life was left in me. Didn't really understand why I felt a pain inside of me as the others went back home to there own lives. They didn't seem to care that I was hurting. Mia kept me going though. So did Yuli and White Blaze. Every once in a while I would get a letter from the guys but it was never the same.I guess I always felt guilty when they were around. Not that they knew what I was feeling. Well maybe they did know something... They always said I blamed myself for everything that happened to them... Well isn't it true? They've always had to come to my rescue. I guess I was too foolhardy at the time.

Now I just sit around Mia's house. Every once in a while I would get up and do a chore. Then I would ask myself why I bothered. It wasn't like people came to visit or anything. Mia seems to be coping well enough. Though she still does a lot of research. Yuli comes over as much as he can. It really is nice to see him. I even had a part time job but that doesn't fill the hole in my heart and life.

I just never realized how much I felt alive while fighting the Dynasty. Now I just feel so empty and there is no one to talk to about it. I've tried talking to Mia about it but it just isn't the same. She can't possibly understand what's going on in my head.

Sometimes I feel like I'm going to go crazy. Its so quiet all the time. I actually got into a few arguments with Mia because I got so frustrated. I even tried talking to the guys on the phone. I just felt like I was dying inside. So instead I decided to pretend everything was normal. Even though I can barely eat... barely sleep.. And I barely ever talk.

I reassure everyone that I am alright. I tell them this because I want to so much believe it myself but I never do... I even found myself crying at night. White Blaze has grown concerned about me as well. I've lost a lot of weight. I have dark circles under my eyes. I don't sleep very often. My muscles are nonexistent now. I wonder what they will think of me when they see me next.

What is wrong with me? Why am I so depressed? Do I miss fighting that much? I'm such an idiot. I should just leave poor Mia alone. She doesn't need me. Yuli doesn't need me... The guys really don't need me anymore. I'm just a broken leader. A loser to what I once was.

I look down at myself in the mirror. I can see each of my ribs. Where had all my muscles gone? Was it because I don't work out anymore? What's the use? I'm not fighting anymore. I don't need to! Why am I still here? I should have died during that battle. Anything would be better then losing all purpose in life.

I sigh as I grab a backpack that I had thrown into my closest. I can't stand it here anymore. If I can't find a life out there then I may as well just die and get it over with. Will they be concerned? Will Mia even notice I'm gone? Will she tell the guys? Will they all come and look for me? I hope they do... and yet I don't...

Where should I go? Back to the city? No they would find me there. The woods! They would never find me there. I will also be given the chance to die in peace. Yes the woods are perfect. I can live out there in peace. I can hunt as I once did. Live off the land... Make my own home. Yes that is perfect. A chance to redeem myself in my own eyes. I'm not some weakling that everyone should forgot about.

Sure there are the phone calls... Sure I get some letters. But do they know I'm wasting away? That I'm dying on the inside out? No of course not. I would never tell them and Mia is so caught up in her own thing... I don't blame her. I really don't. Just run away like a coward.

Should I write a note? Would they ever think to look for a note? What should I say in the note? Should I make it a suicide note or just a "I'm running away note"? I'm so confused... What about White Blaze? If I take him with me he'll lead the others to me. If I leave him here he will lead them to me. What am I going to do? I know tell him to stay and protect Yuli. They have grown so close recently...

I pack my few things quickly. I then tell White Blaze to stay and protect Yuli. I know he doesn't want to leave me. I can tell he's torn in two. He has to stay! I don't want him to watch me die! He then puts his head back down. I pet him gently on the head before grabbing a piece of paper and wrote:

_Guys and Mia,_

_I'm sorry to say that I have decided to run away. From what I'm not sure. I just know I'm unhappy. I don't even know if you will end up finding this... If you do... Don't come after me. I'm tired of siting around. I'm tired of being so alone. I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you guys. I hope you will forgive me one day. But then again... You may be happier knowing you don't have to write to me anymore or that you don't have to pretend to care when you call. You guys are my best friends but you never really realized how much I've been dying inside. I hope your lives are filled with happiness. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryo Sanada_

I folded the note and wrote To: Guys From: Ryo on the front of the note and then put it on my night stand. With a sigh I walk over to my window. Looking back at White Blaze sadly I jump onto the railing before jumping to the ground. I run as fast as I can into the woods. Hoping and praying they would at least know I was gone.

* * *

It was quiet in the house. Too quiet for my taste. I stood up and stretched before deciding to go see how Ryo was doing. I hadn't heard him move around much in the last hour or so. Usually I can hear him muttering to himself or hear him pacing in his room. Sometimes he would leave and I could hear him cleaning. Glancing at the clock I realize that its supper time.

I make my way out of the library to find not one noise was coming from downstairs. Usually around supper time Ryo would go downstairs to make something to eat. He wasn't bad at cooking which made me glad. I can't cook to save my life.

I wonder downstairs to see all the lights are off. A bit curious I make my way back upstairs. Had Ryo gone to the city and forgot to tell me? I knock on his door gently and when I hear nothing I open the door. White Blaze lifted his head to look at me.

How odd... I take a step into the room to find that there were no clothes in his closest. White Blaze turns his head and looks intently at a piece of paper siting on the night stand. It probably explained that Ryo had gone to the city for a few days and didn't want to bother me. I walk over to read it but immediately know something is wrong.

It says To: Guys From: Ryo. Why did it say to the guys? If he had meant to send a letter why hadn't he done so himself? Beginning to panic I pick up the letter and read it. He ran away... He ran away... And from the sounds of it he may kill himself. Horrified beyond belief I fall to the floor with tears in my eyes. I looked gently at White Blaze who seems just as sad as I am. I pick up the note and hurry downstairs. I have to let the guys know... I have to get them to help me find him before its too late.

* * *

I was siting in my room when I got an urgent phone call from Mia asking me to call the others and to get our butts over to her house. Something bad had happened. I just knew it in my heart. I had felt dread all evening and this is probably why. I quickly call the others and tell my dad I'm going to be gone for a few days.

I then reach out with my feelings to figure out what the others were feeling. Worried... That must be Cye. Agitated... That must be Kento. A mixture of curiosity and fear... That must be Rowen. Why can't I feel Ryo? Did something happen to him? It is odd because I haven't heard from him in days. He likes to call us at least twice a week to check up on us.

He never did reply to my last letter. Did this have something to do with him? Dear god I hope not! Racing into Mia's house I find that Cye and Kento were already seated in the livingroom. Both look anxious to find out what's going on. That meant only Rowen and Ryo were missing. I look up at Mia who was crying freely. Where is Ryo?

Rowen came running into the room fearfully. Looking around I can see in his eyes he knew whatever they were called here for... It had to do with Ryo. Yuli is seated near Mia as she handed me a letter. On the front it said To: Guys From: Ryo. A bit confused I opened it. Shock filled me as I read each line. Ryo? Runaway? He never ran away! Was it really that bad?

Goodbye... He wrote goodbye... Its as though he never means to see us again. Why? Unless... Is he planning to do suicide? Dear god I hope not.

I pass the letter to Rowen next and then he passes it to Cye and then finally Kento. We sat there silently. I try to find him using my empathic ability but he's severed our connection. I try again... this time more desperate. Where is he? Why did you run?

He asked us not to follow him... Why? Why is he doing this? Is it because we left? Is it because were not as close anymore? I will admit I spend more time with the others... Then a thought crossed my mind... We never visited Ryo after his birthday. We all but forgot him! Oh dear god... What have we done?

* * *

I can't believe he would run like a coward! Why would he leave Mia alone? Why didn't he talk to us about what was going on? He was being brave again... We never noticed... He sounded fine over the phone! When we got together the four of us we never thought to ask him to come. He didn't know we were still talking and visiting one another.

In his letters he never mentioned feeling alone. Why was he so unhappy? Dying inside? What was that about? I'm torn between anger, betrayal and confusion. It was when Rowen began to question Mia that I began to understand what had really been going on.

"How long ago did he leave?" Rowen demanded though he was being a gentle as he could.

"It could have been hours. I'm not sure! I was in the library all day like I've been doing the last few months." Mia sobbed

"So he really was alone..." Cye whispered brokenly.

"Who was the last to talk to him?" Sage asked though he sounded like he was having an internal battle.

We all looked at each other. The last time I had talked to him was... Two weeks ago! Oh dear god! We totally forgot about him! Its no wonder why he left. Maybe he thought we deserted him or something! Then why do I still feel like he betrayed us?

"I talked to him two weeks ago." I offered though I'm having trouble keeping my confusion at bay.

"I talked to him last week." Cye spoke up after a long pause.

"Rowen?" Sage asked.

"Roughly two weeks ago..." Rowen looked down as though he were embarrassed about it.

"Me too..." Sage muttered.

All eyes turned to Cye who shrugged. He didn't realize anything was wrong either. Nor did Yuli know anything. Mia mentioned that she heard him cleaning a lot and the tv was on a lot. She said he cooked all the meals and he was always quiet. She seemed to have forgotten him too. Where could he have gone?

"Now that I think about it... He has been rather down lately. I figured he was thinking too much about the war and thought nothing of it." Rowen said.

"Now that you mention it... His letters were rather vague. He barely said anything about himself or what he's been doing." Sage looked very frustrated at himself.

"There were signs and we just completely ignored them. And we call ourselves his friends..." Cye was fighting the tears that came to his eyes.

"We betrayed him... and yet I can't help but feel betrayed as well." The others just looked at me as though trying to decide if I was insane.

"We deserve any hatred he throws at us! He may have run away but he gave his clues. He said he didn't want to hurt us and deep down inside he probably thinks he no longer has a purpose." Cye shouted.

"Your probably right..." My face feels like its on fire because of my own stupidity.

"What do we do now?" Rowen asked as he looked each of us in the eyes.

"Well he doesn't want to be found..." Sage muttered under his breath.

"Doesn't that mean he does want to be found?" Mia asked.

"He doesn't want us to worry about him and he didn't seem to think we would notice he was gone. At least for another few days..." Rowen said.

"He's probably run off to live in the woods." I said while I began to tug on my shirt uncomfortably.

"Your right. Out of all of us only he would survive in the woods for a long period of time. He doesn't need anything in order to live out there for good. He could cover his tracks easily." Sage said.

"We can't just go out there! If he doesn't want to be found he'll make sure not to leave any proof behind!" I yelled.

"Your right Kento... But what are we to do? Its our fault we ignored him. I bet he still has nightmares and still blames himself for what happened in the Dynasty." Cye spoke up.

"What do we do then?"

It would seem no one had an answer so we all turned in for the night. We haven't felt this helpless since the time we were in the Dynasty. What are we going to do?

* * *

I ran through the forest at top sped. I needed to run from them but well... I'm not doing as well as I had hoped. Maybe I skipped one too many meals. I feel sick and tired already. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I bring any food? What the hell is the matter with me?

I stop to catch my breath. I can still see the house but not very well. I can see different lights being turned on. I lift an eyebrow when I see the guys bedroom lights turn on. Did that mean that Mia had found the note? I honestly thought I had a few more days!

Where am I going to hide? Would White Blaze help them find me? Should I just die now? No I promised myself I would try to live out here. If I can't live here then I would kill myself. I mean what is there to live for?

I slide down a tree trunk to gather my bearings. I suddenly feel stupid for running away like that. I'm sure they still care about me even though they forgot about me when they got together. Cye mentioned once that they had met once a month for the last several months. Why had they forgotten me?

I'm getting no where. I should probably find some place to sleep for the night since I won't be able to do anything tonight. Before I am able to do anything I notice the clouds in the sky. Sighing tiredly I get up to run for the cave I knew was nearby. It was like the heavens erupted as streams of waters fell to the earth. I'm drenched in seconds just as I reach the cave. I hope I don't get sick...

* * *

Oh no its raining and Ryo's out there! Everyone knows he hates water. Most of all me since its my element. Fire and water just don't mix but we as friends get along just fine. Why did I ignore him? Its out of my nature to do such a thing. I guess I was just caught up in my own life. Studying to be a marine biologist and I have a job... I just can't believe I forgot about him. I'm the oldest... I should have stayed to look after him. I guess I thought Mia would... Why didn't he say anything?

Knowing no one is going to be able to sleep tonight I turn over to face the wall. I know I won't be able to. I'm too worried about him... I try to quiet my thoughts but they just seem to have a mind of there own. Why did Ryo have to run from us? Doesn't he know we care? Well it would seem we didn't care enough about him to remember to invite him when we got together each month... Nor did we seem to care to come visit him from time to time.

It must have been very lonely for him... I can't imagine what he has been thinking about these last few days. I sigh tiredly into the night air. Kento grunts from across the room. Sage and Rowen are talking quietly in there room next door. They seem worried about him being out in the rain.

We really should go out there and search for him but its too late now. Any sign of him will be washed away by the rain. I can't just leave him out there alone... What if something happens to him? I would NEVER forgive myself. Nor would the others forgive themselves. What can we do though? Its obvious that he thinks we don't care. Its obvious we can't track him in the rain...

I hear Kento crying softly across the room. He blames himself as much as I blame myself. How could we do that to our best friend? Our brother? Our leader? How in the heck did we forget him?

"Kento?" I call softly.

He shifts in his bed and suddenly I can see red rimmed blue eyes staring at me. I sigh tiredly before getting up and motioning for him to follow me. I walk over to the others room and knock gently. Sage opens the door and steps aside to let Kento and I in. Tears are rolling down the others faces as we all settle down on the beds to talk.

"Its obvious we're not going to be sleeping anytime soon. Maybe we should try to think of a plan?" Sage suggested.

"Its raining pretty hard out there. He would go somewhere to get out of the rain." Rowen muttered as he took out a map of the area.

"Isn't there a cave nearby?" I ask.

"Yeah right here." Rowen points to a cliff.

"Maybe he went there for the night?" Kento suggested.

"If he didn't make it before it started raining, then he won't be able to build a fire. Mia said that only one blanket is missing and that's the one that had been in Ryo's closest." Rowen stated.

"If his backpack got wet then that would mean his clothes and blanket got wet as well." Sage said.

We each began to grow more worried and anxious. Is Ryo alright? He doesn't like water. His element is fire after all. I can only imagine what it had been like for him to jump off the bridge to save me in the beginning of the war. I love the water and sometimes I forget about how others may not like it as much. Ryo never showed he was afraid of water... but if he got drenched in that rain... Will his armor help keep him warm? Will he even call on it knowing we would be able to find him? Only time will tell...

* * *

There's no blasted dry wood in here! Crap... All my stuff got wet. Why didn't I grab the waterproof backpack? I huddle near the entrance to the cave. I had wandered farther into the cave before only to find that the wood that had been tossed in here by the wind is wet. Meaning I can't use it. How could I be so stupid? I should have at least watched the weather channel before running away. I'm such an idiot! What must they think of me now?

There cowardly leader? There idiot friend? The one they had a right to forget? I'm probably going to get sick. Then I'll have to go crawling back to them and they'll yell at me for my stupidity. Isn't that what I want though? For them to remember me? Well I now have there attention.

The night grew colder as I sat there berating myself. My limbs are shaking so badly that I fell over three times now. I wonder if I can burn some of my clothes... Wait! What about my orb? I'll still need a fire but at least I'll be warm. But wait wouldn't they find me better? Them finding me or freezing to death... I sigh tiredly as I pull out my orb.

"Virtue..." I whisper and then my sub-armor appeared.

Already I feel myself warming up. Smiling to myself I settle back against the wall near the entrance. I can feel them calling me through there armors. They sound so far away. I close my eyes to listen to them. Then I heard something that made my stomach drop. Leaving my bag behind I run out into the rain. A tree was struck from a bolt of lightning. The raining eased up slightly and other trees and a bush started to catch fire.

* * *

It was quiet in the room for a long time now. I can't seem to find the logic about why Ryo did what he did. He has always been impulsive. How could he think that we wouldn't look for him? He was never one for logic... Or books. I walk out of my room to go have a look at Ryo's room. To get an idea about what he was thinking about before he left.

What I found surprised me greatly. My books covered the floor. Since when has he been interested in astrology? That's right... A few weeks ago he asked to borrow some books. He said that he was getting kind of bored and wondered if I had anything good to read. I should have realized it then that something was wrong. The Ryo I knew would never willingly read a book about stars.

I continued to search his rooms for another clue when I found the one thing that will help me understand him... Ryo's journal. After the fighting was over Ryo confessed that he had been writing in a journal for awhile now. He said it was the only thing that helped him cope with what was going on. He had mentioned that during the battles he had been fighting depression but he didn't want to worry us. So he decided to write everything down. Here it is... That very same journal. I wonder if he wrote in it recently.

Ignoring the first half of the book I find his last entry. It would seem he wrote in it two days ago. I skim through it to see if I can find the real reason.

_Dear Journal,_

_The others would think it odd that I still write in a journal but my battle isn't over. I still fight depression all the time. Sometimes I just wish I would die. Today I got a letter from Rowen. I want to tell him how I'm really feeling but I can't seem to put it in words. I tried to tell Sage and even Cye a few times. Its been a few weeks since I talked to them on the phone._

_I just can't bare talking to them anymore. Its becoming harder and harder to act normal. I'm sure Mia will notice soon. At least I hope so..._

_I've been reading through Rowen's books. I've tried finding a hobby. I even had a job for awhile. School is a waste of time. I don't know how I'm going to tell them that I dropped out... Would they understand? Mia hasn't even noticed that I haven't been going to school. What's the point? What purpose do I have now? Nothing is working..._

_I'm thinking of running away. I have for awhile now but I kind of always hoped the others would see through this mask. I feel like I'm angry at them for not noticing... Especially Sage... He is supposed to be able to sense feelings... Then why can't he sense my depression?_

_I still have nightmares of our time in the Dynasty. I know the others do too. Why don't they ever talk about it? Why can't I seem to get these feelings to go away? I still feel so responsible for what happened... When will I forgive myself? I'm tired of everything..._

_Mia never did notice that I stopped eating... She never noticed I stopped training... She never noticed that I don't sleep at night... Maybe she won't notice if I leave... Maybe none of them will notice... If I can't find a life out there... Then where will I? I should have died in the Dynasty... I should have just disappeared... I guess I should go do some cleaning for Mia..._

_Ryo_

It's worse then I realized. This wasn't something that just happened. He did try to have a life... He tried to talk to us but we ignored his pain... We have to make it up to him. We have too...

I ran back my room and showed the others what I found. They each grew pale as they read the passage. After reading a few more we had enough. We have to find him. But how should we approach him? He thinks we don't care about him. We have to get him to understand that we do care but how are we going to explain to him that we care for him yet forgot him? Then I felt something stir in my heart. Then I felt feelings.. Feelings that didn't belong to the other guys. Fear... anxiety... And then I knew.

"Guys he's using his armor!" I spoke up after studying the map again.

"We should go to him." Cye said.

"And do what? Drag him back kicking and screaming?" Kento asked angrily.

"We have to at least talk to him." Cye argued.

"We shouldn't be fighting. What if he's in trouble?" Sage pointed out.

"We would have felt it but I still think we should go out there. Soon we won't have any leads." I reasoned.

With that we called on our armors and ran out into the night. Minutes later we find a tree that was struck by lightning and what was left of a bush. Walking over to the cave I find his backpack. Filling with dread I show the others. Then we hear swords cutting into flesh somewhere to the left.

Running after the sound we find Ryo standing in the middle of a pack of wolves. His sword shaking as he pointed its tip at the packs leader. Where his other sword is... we don't know. So much for him being able to take care of himself in the wild. Looking closer at him I see his face is so much thinner then it had been when we last saw each other. Just like the journal said.

Black circles are under his eyes. His sword is shaking. He hasn't been eating or sleeping lately. He's lost so much weight it's amazing he lasted this long. I look over at the others as realization donned there faces. Its because of us... We nearly killed our best friend.

* * *

They're here... They came after me. I can tell they have seen my shaking. I can tell they've seen how thin I am. I can tell there worried... I can tell my life is about to end. I tried to gain some energy from the fire but it only gave me a little by the time the pack's leader jumped me. I managed to injure him but they wouldn't leave me alone.

I ran and jumped as fast as I could but I was soon cornered. Now my friends are just going to watch me die. Little pathetic Ryo needs saving again. With whatever honor I have left I slowly put down my arm. I can't fight them. If my friends want to watch me die then so be it. I give up on life. There is nothing left...

I close my eyes and wait for the pounce I knew was going to come. With a howl it jumped on top of me. I snapped my eyes open as I find my arms up trying to protect my face. My swords forgotten on the ground. Why had I lifted my arms? Is my armor telling me to live? Why? I hear battle cries in the distance but I don't pay attention to it.

I look into the hungry wolves eyes. It has a firm grip on my right arm. I try to push it off of me. All I need to do I grab one of my swords. Just one... That's all I need. Exhaustion sweeps through me as we struggle to live. I can hear yelps and more battle cries somewhere nearby. The creature somehow knocks my helmet off and scratches my face.

I'm going to die... I can feel it in my bones. The creature sinks its teeth deeper into my armor. I can feel the blood dripping onto my face. Then suddenly he is gone and I'm starting up at the angry clouds. I can't move. I can feel my consciousness slipping away. Who had saved me? I managed to turn my head. Sage had... They care? They honestly care about a honor less warrior such as myself? I don't deserve them... I really don't... My arms drop to my sides as I stare up at those clouds. And then... it began to rain again.

* * *

The battle is over. Those wolves ran away as soon as there leader was killed. I killed him... I didn't want to but I did. He almost killed Ryo. Ryo! Oh my god! What's wrong with him? Why won't he get up? I run to him. His arm is bleeding as is his face. His helmet had rolled away after it had been knocked off by the wolf. He seems fine.

His eyes are open but they aren't focused. Ryo what's wrong? Why won't you answer us! You can't leave us. Not after all we've been through. If you die... What purpose do we have? We let our best friend and brother die! We... I... Ryo wake up!

"Ryo?" My soft voice called.

It began to rain again. Not heavily but enough to get each of us wet. Rowen is on the other side of Ryo. Cye is sitting at his head and Kento at his feet. Why has this happened? Why did he run away?

The others are calling his name softly as well. He then looks at me, his eyes glazed over. He chokes back tears as he tries to sit up. Rowen and I push him back down. I can feel the fear rolling off of Ryo. Is he afraid we'll forget him again? Cye is slightly relieved but still very concerned. Rowen is trying to analyze what's going on and is very sad. Kento is partly angry at himself and partly angry at Ryo for doing this to himself.

"I didn't think you guys cared..." He whispered.

"We're sorry Ryo. We never meant to hurt you." Rowen said with tears in his eyes.

"You came after me. Why?" Ryo said in a weak voice.

"We were worried." Cye answered.

"I had thought you would never want to speak to me again because of how I let you down..." Ryo continued.

"You never let us down Ryo. It is us who have let you down and we are very sorry. I'm sorry we never realized just how distressed you really were." Cye said.

He looks at me before he closes eyes and goes limp in our arms. I quickly feel for a pulse. A weak one but still a pulse. I sigh as Kento picks him up bridal style and begins to walk back to the house. He's been blaming himself again. When this time its not his fault at all. Now that I think about it I did see the signs. I just noticed them too late. Dear god... He would have died and we would have never known if he hadn't written that note. I sigh sadly as the rest of us catch up to Kento. I don't think any of us will be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. My right arm bandaged tightly and a bandage going across my left cheek. My head is pounding and I am confused. How did I get back here?

I look around my room to find the guys leaning against each other in exhaustion. Sage is sitting on the floor with Rowen leaning against him. Cye is lying on the ground with his head resting on Rowen's legs and Kento's head is resting on Cye's stomach while he is curled up in a ball.

I smile slightly before wincing. Boy does my cheek hurt. I pull myself up only to find that my ribs are bandaged too. Seems I either broke some or bruised them. I moan as I rub a hand over my chest. Yup I broke some ribs. My moan woke the others. Gasping in fright I jump when they jerked to consciousness and I somehow managed to fall out of the bed. Cursing softly under my breath I look up to see Sage standing over me.

Arms pull me up so that I can sit on the bed again. Holding in a sigh I wait for them to scold me. I know I'm still very thin. I know I'm still very tired. I know I still don't have any of my muscles back yet. And I know I won't be the first to talk. I'm still a little miffed at them for ignoring me and seemly forgetting me.

"I'm so sorry Ryo... After almost losing you... I... we didn't realize how much you were hurting inside." I blink at them as they all agree with Sage's words.

"I'm sorry for running like a coward." I croak out.

"Your not a coward Ry. We left you here practically all alone. You just left like we left you only you knew what you were doing." Cye pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't want to worry you... I just couldn't take it anymore and I honestly didn't want to die." I murmur.

"We understand Ry." Cye said.

"That's why we decided we're going to move back in. We can still go to college. Just around here is all. We can still have jobs and what not. We just don't want you to be alone again." Rowen took over.

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I look at them. They're dead serious about coming back to me. I choke back a sob. They're willing to drop there lives just so that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I really don't deserve them...

"You don't have to." I smile weakly.

"We want to Ry. Mia already gave the okay and while you were still out we went and got our things." Sage announced.

"How long was I out for?" I find suddenly I'm uneasy.

"A week." Kento said cheerfully.

My eyes bulge as they laugh. Maybe I can get used to this again. My brothers have come back to me. But am I still the same person? Am I still Ryo Sanada? Will I be alright?

Looking at there happy faces I knew in my heart that everything was going to be fine. I have my friends back. My brothers in arms. Really... what else does a guy need?

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N** Well I hope ya'll like my little one shot. Let me know what you think of it. If I get enough reviews... Who knows... I may write a chapter story about the Ronin Warriors. _giggles._ Well I guess this is goodbye for now. Please let me know what you think. Don't make me beg and even if its years later I still want to know what you think. So don't be shy! Ciao for now. 

Well I hope ya'll like my little one shot. Let me know what you think of it. If I get enough reviews... Who knows... I may write a chapter story about the Ronin Warriors. Well I guess this is goodbye for now. Please let me know what you think. Don't make me beg and even if its years later I still want to know what you think. So don't be shy! Ciao for now.

Karone

PS: I hope you were able to figure out who was speaking at each break. I was thinking of writing this story in chapters but decided against it but I wanted to show the different point of views. Let me know what you think.

PSS: I made changes to the story. Not huge ones but I do hope you will understand the story better now. I tried really hard to make sure you knew who each person talking was. I do accept constructive criticism but please be as nice as you can. Thank you for all those who have reviewed and will review. Always if it seems to be spaced wrong... Its the computers fault! I swear I tried to fix the spacing between paragraphs! Please forgive me! I hope you like the changes to the story! Ciao!


End file.
